goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy World: The Bizarre Blizzard
The Bizarre Blizzard 'is a 60 minute Comedy World episode. Plot Eric and PC Guy's parents go on a 2-week vacation to Florida. After leaving, a massive snow storm hits GoCity! Because their parents or friends aren't there to help the brothers (even though they can call PB&J), they must find a way to survive while they're stuck inside their very own home. Songs *We're Stuck *Turn that Frown Upside Down *They're Here! Transcript ''reads, "GoAnimate Studios presents..." '''PC Guy: OKAY! I GET IT! EVEN ALVIN HUNG GETS IT! STOP WITH THE "GoAnimate Studios presents" THINGAMAJIG, AND START THE EPISODE ALREADY! to the living room Eric: 'What?! You two are going on a 2 week long vacation to Florida? '''Paul: '''That's right. But we left you guys a boatload of food. It should last you the length of our vacation. '''Eric: '''Really? '''Paul: '''Yes really. Anyway, we have finished packing our stuff. Goodbye, kids! ''and Susan close the door '''PC Guy: Let's see if the food he provided us will really ''last two weeks. '''Narrator: '''Seventeen seconds later... '''PC Guy: '''Heh, more like "The food should last you seventeen seconds." '''Eric: '''IKR? '''PC Guy: '''Eric, what did I tell you about abbreviations the other day? '''Eric: '''Um, IDK. Y R U asking me? '''PC Guy: '''You're starting to bug me. Anyway, let's watch the news. on the TV '''News Reporter: '''A massive blizzard is heading for GoCity! '''PC Guy: '''That's a bunch of baloney. ''it off So... uh... what do you wanna do? Play a board game or something? Eric: 'I want to ride my bike. '''PC Guy: '''It should be in the garage. ''Eric walks to the garage and rides his bike around the living room 'PC Guy: '''HEY! Don't ride your bike indoors! Go outside! '''Eric: '''No. '''PC Guy: '''That's it, I'm calling the Easter Bunny. '''Eric: '''No... anything but that... '''PC Guy: '''Then don't ride your bike indoors. '''Eric: '''Then, I'll ride it in the front yard. ''the door, causing snow to get in the house '''PC Guy: ''the door and locks it'' Oh shoot. That news reporter was right. Eric, we need to use our noodle and stay indoors. Eric: 'Noodle? '''PC Guy: '''As in your brain. Remember when we met PB&J and Sophie? '''Eric: '''Uhhhhh.... nope. '''PC Guy: '''Anyway, our worst fears have been confirmed: The snow storm occuring. We already ate all of our food. At least we have water jugs. '''Eric: '''I drank them all. ''burps '''PC Guy: ''eyes widen, and his iris shrink'' Eric... HOW COULD YOU?! Eric: 'I was thirsty, is all. ''Guy gets out his phone and texts Susan: "S.O.S., S.O.S.!" Red text reads "Not delivered" '''PC Guy: ''his mind'' Maybe I'll call PB&J. They'll know what to do. their phone number, but a voicemail plays Ernest: '''This is... '''Peanut: '''Peanut Otter... '''Butter: ''at pronouncing'' Buttew! Jelly: 'And Jelly Otter. Please leave a message. '''PC Guy: '''Ugh. '''Narrator: '''15 minutes later... ''Guy phones PB&J again 'Jelly: '''Hello? '''PC Guy: '''Psst... Jelly? PB&J? Are you there, guys? '''Peanut: '''We're here. Wait, aren't you PC Guy? I recall your voice. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah. '''Jelly: '''PC Guy! Long time no see! '''Baby Butter: '''PD Guy. ''to pronounce '''PC Guy: '''You gotta get me out of here. My little brother is starting to drive me crazy! He got brainwashed after watching Caillou and Peppa Pig! '''Peanut: '''What's he doing? '''PC Guy: '''He drove his bike in the living room, smashed dinner plates, broke my mom's favorite vase with a baseball, threw my 3DS across the kitchen, all that jazz! '''Jelly: '''You should use your noodle! '''Peanut: '''Jel, I don't think he'll dance. He'll use his noodle, but he's ''not ''dancing. '''PC Guy: '''I don't know if dancing will work, but okay. Guy sets the phone down and does the Noodle Dance for 1 minute. A lightbulb appears above his head '''PC Guy: '''I'll take away his brand spanking new PSP! I know he'll kick me in the tibia, but it's worth it. '''Eric: '''I HEARD THAT! '''Peanut: '''Tibia? What's a tibia? '''PC Guy: '''Good question, Peanut. It's a large bone located in the lower leg. '''Peanut: '''Of otters? '''PC Guy: '''Nope! I'm talking about humans. '''Peanut: '''Oh. '''Eric: '''I'm going to flush your homework down the toilet. '''PC Guy: '''Aww shoot. I gotta hang up. See ya! '''PB&J: ''unison'' Oodelay, PC Guy! Guy hangs up PC Guy: 'NO! DON'T FLUSH MY HOMEWORK DOWN THE TOILET! ''flushing is heard. PC Guy's eyes turn into flames and he speaks in the Scary Voice voice '''PC Guy: '''Eric! I'm going to take away your PSP! And I'm going to install a virus onto your computer! rushes to his bedroom and scrambles the PSP in his pocket. He sits on a computer chair '''Eric: ''door repeatedly'' LET ME IN! I'M SORRY! PC Guy: 'Sorry? Sorry for what? '''Eric: '''For everything. '''PC Guy: '''Hmp. '''Eric: '''What? '''PC Guy: '''I'm ''still not accepting that apology. 'Eric: '''I'm sorry for daring you to steal a cupcake from the supermarket, I'm sorry for snapping your glasses in half, I'm sorry for accidentally shoving you down the stairs, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU RIDE THE WORLD'S DANGEROUS ROLLER COASTER!!! '''PC Guy: '''This reminds me of that one episode where I sneak out of the house in order to babysit PB&J. Whatever, apology accepted. ''Later... 'Eric: '''I'm hungry. '''PC Guy: '''Me too. ''the refrigerator and finds some burritos Jackpot! Then... 'PC Guy: '''These burritos taste weird. I guess I'm going to have a bottle of ketchup for dinner. ''ketchup off a plate 'Eric: '''Those burritos taste better with this bitter cherry spray. '''PC Guy: '''That's for dogs, Eric... '''Eric: '''I don't care - it still tastes good. '''PC Guy: '''Yeah, erm... while you're doing that... uh... I gotta study for the big science test. ''upstairs and enters his bedroom. He locks the door That oughta do the trick. out an adult magazine titled "PLAYANIMATE". His phone rings H-hello? '''Peanut: '''Oodelay, PC Guy! '''PC Guy: '''W-w-w-h-h-who's this? '''Peanut: '''It's me, Peanut Otter. Just checking on ya, because a snow storm is heading for GoCity. '''PC Guy: ''Kidaroo voice'' YEAH, I THINK YOU SHOULD HANG UP, BECAUSE MY MU-MU-MUSCLES!!! Peanut: '''Are you okay? '''PC Guy: ''Brian voice'' Y-yeah... just watching this funny video o-o-online. 'Peanut: '''Oh. I'll chat with you later. up '''PC Guy: '''Great. Now, I can continue looking at chi- ''knocks on the door 'Eric: '''Hey! Can we play a board game or something? '''PC Guy: '''Heck no! Last time I went to go fetch you a board game, something scary happened. ''begins. PC Guy opens the basement door 'PC Guy: '''Whoa, "Connect Four"! ''the box, revealing a huge cricket nest. He faints, literally. The flashback ends 'Eric: '''Uhhhhh, I don't remember that. ''to the duo watching TV 'Eric: '''HA! That's my favorite par--- ''of a sudden, the power goes out 'Eric: '''Hey! What happened? '''PC Guy: '''I'll find a flashlight. ''Guy goes down to the basement. Slamming and glass crashing is heard 'PC Guy: '''Erm... I'm okay. the flashlight on and walks to the living room Ah. There we--- ''turns off Aww, shoot. The battery's dead. phone rings 'PC Guy: '''Sorry, all operators are busy, but enjoy this armpit solo of... some untitled song. ''farts 'Paul: '''PC Guy, this is your dad speaking. '''PC Guy: '''Couldn't hear you. ''farts once more 'Paul: '''This is your dad. If you don't answer me right away, I'm going to take away your--- '''PC Guy: '''Oh. Uh, 'sup, pop?. '''Paul: '''Just making sure if you were okay. '''PC Guy: '''Oh, we're fine. up '''Eric: '''Why did you hang up? '''PC Guy: '''He'll get fussy when I blurt out we're not okay. ''Shivers 'Eric: '''The temperature just got low, all of a sudden. ''along with PC Guy 'PC Guy: '''Let's find a blanket. ''find a red blanket and scramble into it 'Eric: '''It's no use. I'M STILL COLD! '''PC Guy: '''Don't worry, I'll call some repairmen. ''a phone and dials a number 'Voicemail: '''We're sorry. Zack's Heat & Air's repairmen are all busy. '''PC Guy: '''WHAT?! ''up '''Eric: '''THIS IS HOPELESS! Trivia *This is the first time none of the characters from the crossover films appear in a "special" CW episode (even though Ernest Otter and PB&J's voice is heard on PC Guy's phone). Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials